Interferometry is an exploratory technique that is used for making measurements and extracting information from waves that have been superimposed. The information extracted from the waves can have many uses, including the ability to map surfaces, determine the separation of binary stars, and determine the shape of an object from a distance. To determine the shape of an object from a distance, interferometry is used to make phase-based measurements that can be cross-correlated to determine scene visibilities and shapes. Generally, radio frequency (RF) components are used for such phase monitoring. However, RF components often require sophisticated packaging and can generate substantial heat. The heat dissipated from the RF components can create instability in the phase measurements, resulting in unreliable measurements and making high resolution interferometry detection improvable over large bandwidths.